Issues
by corpuscalypso
Summary: Kendall has always been homophobic, but not publically. When a new guy comes to the Palm Woods and gets to know James, some issues are revealed. Rated T for language mostly.


**I had started this a while ago, so to help ease writer's block, I wrote out the ending to the oneshot and I posted it :) Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush but I do own this OC, Kaymen Wilch. **

~Issues~

James gazed into the bright green eyes of the newest addition to the Palm Woods. Kaymen Wilch.

James had met Kaymen the minute that the red-head checked in, noting his subtle sprinkle of freckles across his cheeks and how his purple v-neck wrapped around his torso oh so perfectly. James, being the way he is, walked right up to him and introduced himself. Kaymen flashed James a crooked smile and they hit it off quite nicely.

That was about 2 weeks ago. And during that time, Kaymen made sure every up and coming star residing at the Palm Woods that he was not attracted to girls (after the Jennifers made it their goal to seduce him into submission). Now James sat in the middle of the bright orange couch facing the ginger model, who faced him as well. They had started their conversation at opposite ends of the couch, but James felt a pull. Something he's never felt with any girl he's hit on and it scared him.

The reason they were talking now is because James needed to talk it out with someone and he was way too scared to go to the guys...he knew how they would react if he told them he thought he was gay.

"Well, Jamie, you say you think you're gay, but you won't tell me what made you think this...how am I supposed to help?" James took his eyes off Kaymen and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I...Kay, it's not easy to explain...um, I think I sorta...like a guy." James never had trouble getting words out like this before.

"Who is the guy?" He just had to ask that question.

"Well, um, it's...uh it's you. Please don't hate me, I didn't want to wreck this if you wanted a friendship and maybe you never really thought of me as an object of your affection, I get that, but –" James cut off his words as Kaymen lifted his up so he could meet the jittery brunette's eyes again.

"I'm assuming you are having a mental breakdown. I think I can help you come back to a normal state of consciousness." The red-head leaned in quickly and placed his lips on top of James' for just a second before he pulled away to see the repercussions.

"You like me?" James asked with a smile plastered on his face, still a little frozen from what he thought was a mind-blowing kiss.

"Yeah, I do. I'm guessing that's what you wanted to hear, too, seeing as that creepy smile of yours is just getting bigger as I keep talking." James blushed and tried to look down again, but Kaymen's hand was still under his chin. "You're cute, you know that." If possible James, James grew even more bright pink.

"Stop saying stuff like that, or you'll make me beet red forever."

"Eh, it's better than being you're pale self. It adds a little color to ya." Kaymen smiled and it made James smile right back. "Hey, Jamie, do you want to be my boyfriend?" James paused for a second, looking Kaymen straight in the eyes. Of course, after about two seconds, he pounced and attached his lips onto Kaymen's. The red-head smiled into the kiss, then responded and wrapped his arms around James' back.

~X~X~X~X~

Kendall was upset. _Why is James hanging out with a fag? It's disgusting... _He really wanted to help him, make him see that there is no good in that.

"Logan, why is Kaymen even here?"

"He's a model, Kendork. And from what I've heard, he's a very good one."

"That's not what I meant. Like... why is he hanging around James so much? Holy shit, what if that faggot is trying to seduce James?"

"Why do you have such a problem with it? There is nothing wrong with being gay—"

"Of course there is! It's unnatural..." The truth is Kendall only has a problem with homosexuals because of his father. He didn't die nor did he just walk out. He had cheated on Kendall's mom with another male and it was Kendall who had caught them. Kendall was only 8. He automatically knew it was bad when his mom flipped out so much, but unknown to Kendall, his mother actually doesn't have a problem with gays, it was just a shock.

But Kendall knew deep down that homosexuality is why his mom is single. And that's bad.

"Dude, do you hear yourself? That's a horrible thing to say!"

"No, it's true." Logan rolled his eyes and got up from his chair next to Kendall.

"Acceptance is the first step," he sneered "Kendall, there is _nothing_ wrong with being gay. It's hard enough..." Logan choked up a little before dashing into the lobby. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. He sighed and stood up. He needed to find Logan, get him to finish that sentence. He assumed that Logan ran to 2J so that's where he went.

Upon entering the apartment, he felt like he was about to rip someone's head off. He saw what Kaymen was doing to James. That stupid ginger had been straddling his innocent James and attacking his lips. Even though they were separated now and James was trying to explain, he couldn't hear. He was blind, deaf, and dumb with absolute rage. It took a moment before he could explode.

"WHAT THE _FUCK _IS GOING ON?" He yelled.

"Kendall, calm down... I know you—"

"You know I can't stand fags but you made yourself one anyway?"

"That's not exactly how it works—"

"No one is talking to you asshole. You obviously seduced him, made him confused. You're _filthy_."

"Fuck you, man." Kaymen said before sprinting out the door.

"Kendall, what is your problem? I'm gay! I know that now..."

"Oh, so you're one of them too? Fan-fucking-tastic. I cannot believe that I didn't notice it sooner. I've been sharing a room with a faggot for the past—"

"Stop... saying that word!" James hissed. "It hurts. And you have a cluttered mind. Look... I'm not happy with girls. I've tried so that my looks attracted more, but it didn't help. Kaymen makes me happy."

"That fa—guy is disgusting. I don't want you to be—"

"No, Kendall! There isn't anything wrong with it! You're hurting more people than you know when you talk like that."

"Like me..." a familiar voice from behind him said. Kendal spun around to see Logan with a tear stained face, wrapped up in the arms of Carlos. Kendall felt a new pang of a different feeling hit his stomach. "I'm gay too."

"What, with Carlos?" Kendall sneered, yet it felt wrong.

"No. He came to me after you upset him. Unlike you, I can hear him out."

"Hear him out about what, Logie I—"

"Forget it." Logan interrupted before making his way to his room and locking the door. Carlos glared at Kendall before going to his own room.

"James, what's going on?"

"Logan has liked you since we were 14. How does it make you feel not that you've hurt him so badly?" James said with a look of disgust on his face. He shook his head and joined Carlos in their room. Kendall needed to clear his head.

~X~X~X~X~

"Katie..." The young brunette looked up from the script for the commercial she was up for. Her brother stood above her, looking confused and fluster.

"Hey big bro... what's up?" She said, setting the script on the patio table. Kendal sat in the chair next to her. He didn't say anything, confusing Katie further. "Kendall, what's going on?"

"James is gay."

"That's not really a surprise—"

"Logan is gay too, and apparently he's in love with me."

"Well, that's good right?"

"What? ! How is that _good?" _Kendall snapped.

"You can finally, like, date him or whatever."

"What? ! Why on earth—"

"I don't see your problem."

"How are you so calm?"

"Why do you have an issue with your two best friends being gay if you are yourself?"

"WHAT? !"

"I see the way you look at Logan."

"No, Katie—"

"Just explain what happened, how you found out, in full detail." Kendall paused, still angry at her accusation.

"I was sitting at the pool with Logan. I voiced my opinion about how Kaymen... bugs me. He's gay, he bugs me."

"Why do you have a problem with gay guys?"

"You know why Dad and Mom got divorced. That doesn't sit well with me."

"They got divorced because Dad was cheating. It had nothing to do with the fact it was with a guy. Dad was bi, Mom knew that. It ended because he was unfaithful. Now suck it up and get on with your story."

"Um, okay. After I told Logan about that problem, he said it's hard for him to hear me say things like that and he bolted. I went to look for him at the apartment and instead found Kaymen kissing James on the couch—"

"Awww I knew they liked each other."

"KATIE!"

"What...?"

"Focus. Anyway, I kinda freaked out. I bashed the... gay community. Logan came in with Carlos' arms wrapped around him and they heard what I said, and Logan locked himself in his room and that's when James explained that he likes me."

"how did you feel when you saw Carlos hugging Logan?"

"Why does that matter—"

"Answer my question."

"I don't know. I felt something weird in my stomach..."

"That's called jealousy."

"No... it... what..." Thoughts now running through his mind, why didn't he realize it before? He didn't hate gays, he was denying that he was and using his dad as an excuse. He snapped up and turned to run to the apartment. He stopped suddenly and turned back to Katie.

He kissed her forehead. "Thanks baby sister." And then he sprinted up to 2J. She smiled.

'I always have to be the one to give them guidance. They should learn things on their own by now' Katie thought.

~X~X~X~X~

"Logan!" Kendall pounded on his bedroom door. He wouldn't open his door. He waited another minute before taking the measure of kicking down the door. Logan sat on his bed, tear stained cheeks and scissors pressed up against his wrist, he didn't look up. Kendall ran over to him and knocked the shearers out of his hand. He picked up the pale boy and embraced him.

"I was trying to build up the courage to do it. I couldn't. I was still thinking 'what if' even though I know you can't change your mind about this." Logan said into the blond's neck.

"Logie..." was all Kendall could say before the feeling overpowered him and he pressed his lips against Logan's but only for a second. It made Logan cry harder and hug him closer.

~X~X~X~X~

"Kay! Please open the door! He's just close-minded, just... let me in please!" James yelled through 3F's apartment door. He waited until the door opened. James was immediately embraced by Kaymen.

"It just stung. I thought I had escaped all the dissing when I left Rhode Island. Just brought back some of the feelings... I'm fine now though. I'm glad you came back." Kaymen pulled away and smiled. James smiled too and grabbed onto the red-heads hands and he was pulled into 3F.

**Am I known to create awkward, sappy, happy endings with soooooo much angst in the middle? Ugh, I'm a sucker for a happy ending. And I don't usually write Kogan, but that just sorta happened. Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
